


Online

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Crobby - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

— Powiedz, inaczej nie mam jak pomóc chłopcom

— Nie chcę, żebyś im pomagał. Jesteśmy na randce. 

— Ale to nie moja wina, że wpakowali się w kłopoty!

— Oni  _ nieustatnie _ pakują się w kłopoty.

— Rozumiem, że cię to wkurza, ale to nie jest powód, by zachowywać się dziecinnie. Podaj to hasło.

— Dlaczego zakładasz, że w Piekle jest wi-fi?

— Bo jest! Nie wierzę, że skoro masz tu zasięg, to nie masz wi-fi!

— Będziesz musiał coś za to zrobić. Coś przyjemnego.

— Najpierw hasło.

— Winchester2014

— Nie wydurniaj się, matole!

— Ale naprawdę!

— Dobra, pasuje. Daj ogon.

— Co?

— Ogon. Nie mów, że ci się nie podobało poprzednim razem.


End file.
